An Unmarked Grave
by Gunz Ablaze
Summary: A wise man once said, "Death is only the beginning." A series of one-shots dedicated to Minato and Death.


**Hello, and thank you for coming across An Unmarked Grave. Let me go ahead and fill you in on what to expect. This story is not so much a story as it is a collection of one-shots based on the relationship Minato (The Protagonist,) shares with Death (Nyx, Pharos, Ryoji, and Thanatos.)**

**These shots will vary in length; some will be very short, some will be very long. Granted I try to put as much detail as I can into each shot in attempt to pull at your heartstrings. There will be a synopsis after each shot in the bottom note.**

**These shots may or may not connect with one another, but I will try to put them together so that they at least go in some order. If anyone has any ideas or connections they feel would make a good shot, by all means; leave me a comment or review. I do not have a beta, often I catch my mistakes before posting but if you are to see any that I may have missed, please let me know.**

**I do not own the Persona franchise nor own any of its characters.**

**See bottom note for details.**

* * *

_Bear and endure: This sorrow will one day prove to be for your good._

_Ovid_

* * *

He's wearing green gloves and green clothes that look more like plastic than a shirt and pants. Giving me a smile, the doctor holds up a fresh cotton ball, "You're being a very good boy, just a little more to go." I nod and squeeze the chair handles harder. "All you have to do is tell me when it hurts and I'll stop, okay?" I bite my lip as he grabs the tweezers from the tray again.

I close my eyes, count my time tables, and hiss as I feel the sharp wiggling of another glass sharp being pulling from my leg. 'Four times four is sixteen, four times five is twenty,' I feel a pat on my head to know that he's done, and open my eyes to see him placing the small shard in the tin with the others.

"Good job," he wets the cotton ball with some medicine from a brown bottle and then dabs the cut, it fizzles with white bubbles that causes me to give a small laugh. He doesn't blow on the cut like mom would, but he wipes down the skin and puts a dinosaur band-aid over it. "It was a small one," I nod and count the many other cuts and scrapes that had been covered.

We keep this up until he has to get some kind of needle, "Do I need shots?" I ask, he gives a nod of his head.

"Yes, but this isn't for that." I keep my hand on the tissue he told me to hold, pressed over another cut, it wouldn't stop bleeding. "I'm gonna give you stitches," I whimper as he searches around and shows me something that looked like string.

"Is it gonna hurt?" He shakes his head and gives me a very nice smile.

"Not too much," It doesn't help the weird swirling in my stomach, "You'll get a big sucker after I'm done though." I take a deep breath and try not to think about it as he find another tin and fills it with some weird smelling stuff before taking back his seat in front of me. "Ready?" He doesn't wait for my answer, just dips the needle in the stuff and gets to work.

'Four times six is twenty-four. Four times seven is twenty-eight.' Stitch, pull, 'Four times either is thirty-two.' I can't help the small gasp that escapes, he keeps going.

"Almost done," I dig my teeth into the inside of my mouth and let the tears run silently down my cheeks. He says the same thing again three minutes later.

* * *

My legs sting as I'm walked out into a big white hallway and sat in a brown chair. The lying doctor gives me another big smile, "Be good and wait here for me, okay?" I don't reply and keep my eyes on my legs; band-aid isn't the only thing on them anymore, now there are big white pieces of tape too. "I'm going to go check on your mom and dad." I lift my head at the mention of them; I hadn't gotten to see them yet. His smile is still there but now it looks sad.

"Okay," Mom and dad were supposed to be getting band-aids too.

He walks to a big door where a lady with gold hair is waiting for him. He says something to her that I don't hear and she frowns before walking over to me. "Hello, there." She said and I ignore her; don't talk to strangers. "I'm Mika, I'm gonna watch over you for now, okay?" I only nod and pick at the dirt on my short.

This place weird, it smells, and leaves a bad taste in my mouth. It's all too white; white walls, white floor, white ceiling, I stick out like a big colorful thumb. Passing people look at me before turning away either to frown or whisper at each other. The swirl in my stomach won't go away; I wanna see mom and dad. I shift in my chair and pull at the lady's white shirt.

"Can get a drink of water, please?" She smiles and nods.

"I'll go and get you a cup, alright?" Nodding, I watch her leave before turning to the big door the doctor had gone in. There's a red light above it with a big long black word I can't pronounce. When the nice lady returns I point it out.

"What's that room for?" She gives me a sad look and hands me my water before sitting in the empty seat next to me.

"How about we play a game?" She asks and scuffs her shoes on the floor, "What about eye-spy?" I wanna argue and keep asking about the door again but it might be rude, so I don't.

"Me first," I blurt out, she gives a small 'okay' and I've already got the perfect color in mind.

"I spy something, white."

* * *

Talking to the nice lady are two men in blue clothes with gold buttons on their chests. The policemen are the good guys but dad told me that any stranger is a stranger and that I really shouldn't talk to them unless I knew them. Dad's not here right now though, and one of the officers comes over to give me a handshake.

"Hey there little guy, I'm Sanji." His hand is rough and large, I lay my palm against his to compare the size. "I was hoping you could answer some questions for me." I stare at his face with wide eyes, why would the police wanna talk to me?

"Did I do something wrong?" He chuckled and quickly shook his head.

"No, you're not in trouble." He pointed at my booboos, "We just wanna find out who did this to you." I pull at my shorts with a frown. "Do you know who did it?" I bite my lip and think hard but all I can remember is being in the dark, all alone, without mom or dad, I was so scared.

At some point the nice lady pulled the officer away, shouting something at him. "We need to know what happened!" He's loud, he's angry now; the weird nice smile he had is gone and replaced by a bad frown.

"He's just a child!" I watch them fight back and forth, then the big white door opens and the red light above it goes off. I look at the doctor who exits the room and feel the swirling in my stomach get cold when I see his sad eyes.

I start crying again.

* * *

The doctor sounds sad over the phone and my legs sting as I hold them to my chest. The tears keep coming but my throat and head hurt too much to whine.

"Mommy and daddy are in a better place now." He had said but I don't want them to be in a better place, I want them to be here with me.

The doctor hangs up the phone and walks back over to me, setting his hands on my shoulders and dropping on one knee to look me in the eyes. "Your aunt is coming to get you, okay? She's gonna be here in a couple of days. Until then, you're gonna be staying with the very nice policeman over there." He points towards Shoji but I just keep staring at the floor.

He stares at me for a little while before sighing, "I'm sorry, Minato." Then he gets up and walks over to the officer to talk about something, I don't listen to them; I close my eyes and curl up tight.

Something there in the dark that helps me pretend mom and dad is still alive.

* * *

**This shot takes place in the hospital after the accident on the Moonlight Bridge, the game doesn't really elaborate on what happened to Minato after the incident other than the fact that his parents die and a piece of death is placed into him.**

**In the game's timeline, Minato would be six at this time. It was somewhat hard for me to make him sound childish while still being smart enough to progress the chapter. While Minato is getting treated for his injuries; small cuts, scraps, and bruises, his parents are in the ER. I thought this would be a good shot to start out with, the very beginning for Minato and Death. I hope to progress with Minato's childhood and the effects that Death has in it.**

**Again, if anyone has any ideas or theories or suggestions for a shot, please let me know. I hope you enjoy what's to come.**

**V**

**I like to know if my work is worth reading and so do others.**

**V**

**Please review.**


End file.
